This invention relates to a device for providing a means of securing an area from unwanted intrusion. The device more particularly enables the detection of an unwanted intruder at a place somewhat remote from the actual point of entry into the restricted area. The device not only warns the one monitoring the area that an intrusion has occurred, but illuminates the area around the device so that if the intrusion is proximate to the device, the intruder is visible.